There is a lighting device provided in an interior material of a vehicle and having a light emitting diode as a light source.
Such a lighting device includes a box-shaped housing, a substrate on which the light emitting diode is mounted and which is provided inside of the housing, a frame-shaped edge section that covers an opening portion of the housing, and an outer lens that covers an opening of the edge section.
Thus, an area (illumination area) of the outer lens becomes smaller depending on the amount of an edge of the edge section.
Furthermore, if a width dimension of the edge of the edge section is large, it is difficult to be merged into the design of the interior material of the vehicle.